


roses are red violets are blue me cago en todo fuck you

by ayakazuno



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Bullying, Crushes, Fluff, High School, I Tried, Lectures, M/M, Memes, Not Beta Read, Poetry, basically homare comes to st flora to give a lecture on poetry, lots of characters appear in the bg but they're not as important so i will not tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno
Summary: Homare goes to St Flora to give a lecture to the students about poetry, as he’s an alumni of the school. As if they didn’t had enough from the poetry reads he gives at the dorms, Yuki and Muku have to hear him talk. Again. At their school.Or: Yuki and Muku having to put up with their classmate's bullshit, Yuki swearing in various languages and Homare encouraging him, and Muku buying manga and panicking. Just another day at St Flora.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	roses are red violets are blue me cago en todo fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I CAME BACK WITH A LONGER AND HAPPIER FIC WEEEEEEEE
> 
> This is a headcanon I came up with a few days ago. Originally, this had more memes included, but somehow it turned... Unexpectedly wholesome? Mukuyuki does that to me. 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Charlie, who lets me talk to him about my stupid (and my sad, but thats for another day) a3 headcanons and encourages them.
> 
> tw// bullying. basically just yuki's classmates being like always...

Winter Troupe was having a meeting after practice, as usual. They usually turn their phones off during practice as to not distract themselves, but it looks like someone forgot to turn their phone off today.

“I’m sorry. It seems like my phone is ringing” Homare took the phone out of his pocket

“... You should have turned it off” Tasuku complained “We’re in the middle of a meeting”

“I am sorry. Maybe if some certain marshmallow-eating person didn’t keep me distracted…” Homare said, glancing his eyes at Hisoka.

“... You said that you’ll take care of me by giving me marshmallows” Hisoka answered in return to Homare’s staring.

“And I certainly do!” Homare looked at the name of the caller in his phone “Wait, this is… St. Flora’s number?”

“Why would you have St. Flora’s number in your contact list?” Guy asked

“Oh, don’t you know, Guy? I’m an alumni. They’ve contacted me a few times before, so I went and added the number to my contacts in advance”

“You’re a St. Flora alumni? That’s… Yuki and Muku’s school, right?” Tsumugi asked

“You’re right!”

“Well, if it’s from school it should be something important… Let’s let him pick it up” Tsumugi said, trying to get the group’s approval.

“You shouldn’t keep them waiting” Azuma added

“Okay, I’ll pick it up! I’ll be back soon, hopefully”

\---

It was another normal weekday. Students were heading to their school or university, trying to get ready in time.

“Masumi-kun! You’ll be late today, again!” even if Sakuya no longer attended Hanasaki Academy, he still had to wake up Masumi every morning.

“Did you pack everything? I think you forgot your ruler set in the dorm” Sakyo might not always show it, but he was still caring for Azami like he did back in the day.

“W-Wha-”

“I put it in your backpack for you. Now go or else you’ll be late too”

“... Thanks” Azami said, heading towards the door.

“Huh, didn’t know you took track of that, Sakyo” Banri teased, also heading towards the entrance with Kazunari.

“Yep! Frooch-san is very caring, even if he won’t admit it!”

“Shut up, you two. I have no idea what you’re talking about” Sakyo denied, though it was obvious he was smiling.

“Aww man… I wanted to see what kind of ruler Azami had! I bet it was a triangle!” Some people at the dorms didn’t attend school, or had a part-time job with another schedule that didn’t require waking up early in the morning, but Misumi did it anyways.

“Typical Trianglian... “ Yuki sighed, making his way out of the dorm “Muku, you ready?”

“Y-Yes!” Muku answered, following him from behind.

“I can’t believe I forgot!” Homare then, appeared from the corridor, running towards the door “Sorry, I’m in a rush right now!” he said, accidentally bumping Yuki.

“Hah!? What was that for? Jeez…” 

“Yuki-kun! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Let’s get going or else we’ll end up like him”

“Like Homare-san?”

“Late. Let’s go, Wonder Boy…”

“Y-Yes!”

\---

“I wonder why was Homare-san in such a rush…” Muku asked Yuki, as they walked to school.

“Don’t know. Probably he was late for some appointment”

“Yes, probably… You know, it actually felt like he was heading here…”

“To school? I doubt it”

“Ah, I knew it… I keep misunderstanding things… Next I know I’ll cause problems for the troupe if I keep thinking like-”

“Muku, stop. Nobody said you caused problems”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize… Now that I think about it, didn’t the teacher said someone was going to give us a lecture about…” Yuki stopped, realizing he just connected the dots “... No way”

“A lecture about poetry, right? W-Wait, do you think Homare-san is the one giving it!?”

“... You have to be kidding me”

As they arrived at the school gates, there it was. Homare Arisugawa, poet and member of Mankai Company’s Winter Troupe. Yuki and Muku had no idea he was going to be at their school.

“Yuki, Muku! You’re just in time. Today, you will have the opportunity to attend a lecture given by who else than me!”

“I can’t believe you, Poemer. You better not embarrass us”

“Yuki-kun! He wouldn’t do anything like that!” Muku said, trying to pull Yuki away from 

“... Tch. Just don’t do anything stupid” Yuki really couldn’t argue against Muku, so he just let Homare be, also, they were going to be late for class, so they’d better hurry.

“Hmp! How rude…” Homare turned back dramatically, still waiting for one of the teachers to guide him into the auditory (he knew where it was, but he couldn’t just barge into the school) 

“Yuki-kun is the perfect example of a person that needs to find out the charm poetry has… Hmm…” Homare now stood thinking, having an idea “I got it! Oh, I’m sorry, Yuki-kun… But this must be done, in order for him to learn the beauty poetry has…!”

Then, he saw his old homeroom teacher going into the school building. She still rode the same car from years ago, it just looked older. Not that people changed cars that often… He had very fond memories of her, she was one of the only teachers that every paid attention to his artistic work, and encouraged him to pursue poetry as a professional career. 

“It’s been a while, Arisugawa-kun” she said, coming out of her now parked car

“I could say the same. Can we chat now?”

  
  
_“Yes?”_

_“Arisugawa-kun? Is this your number?”_

_“Yes, it’s me! It’s been a while since we’ve talked, teacher”_

_“Yes, it has! But we’ll have time for chatting later. I have a proposal for you”_

_“Go ahead!”_

_“The school was planning to invite someone over to give our 1st year students a lecture about poetry. Since you’re an alumni and also a well-known poet, we’re offering you the opportunity. Will you accept?”_

_“Of course! I’ll be there” ‘Yuki and Muku are on St. Flora’s 1st year… Maybe I’ll see them there’ Homare thought to himself._

_“Really? Thank you so much! You have to be here at opening hour, okay? You still remember your way back?”_

_“Of course I do? I took that path many times, I wouldn’t forget”_

_“You sure did them! We’ll look forward to working with you, then”_

_“Same for me. Farewell!”_

_“Goodbye!”_

“We’ll do when you finish the lecture. Come on, my students are waiting”

“Are Yuki-kun and Muku-kun in that class”

“Ah, Rurikawa-kun and Sakisaka-kun? Yes, they are! Do you know them from somewhere?”

“Yes, they are in the same theater company I am. 

“Oh, that’s great! Will you say something to them”

“Yes, I sure will” Homare looked at the students waiting outside the auditorium “We should probably head in now”

“Yes, come this way, I’ll guide you”

\---

“Everyone, now we’ll go to the auditorium hall for the scheduled lecture. A special guest came today to teach us all about poetry!” the teacher said, guiding the students down the building. Yuki and Muku stood together.

“Wahh, I wonder who could be…!” students asked between themselves, trying to guess who put them out of the school classes’ boredom.

“Who would you like it to be?”

“I highly doubt it, but I’ll be so so cool if Homare Arisugawa comes! Do you know him?”

“Yes, I do! Have you read his most recent book?”

Yuki and Muku exchanged glances and giggles among themselves, knowing exactly who was going to be at school today.

After not so much of going down stairs, Yuki and Muku’s class finally arrived at the auditorium. Chairs were placed for everyone, there were probably more than needed. Yuki tried to guide Muku to a good place to sit down, a spot where they could see, but not be noticed much by the poet. Unfortunately, Yuki didn’t realize who was sitting in front of them. Until the group turned around.

“Ah, who do we have here. Rurikawa” of course, it always happened. Yuki had back luck for this sort of thing. He always sat at the spot where he had those assholes luring around him, whether it be from behind, from the front or at the sides. Yuki just ignored them, like always. “Not going to say anything today, huh?”

“S-Shut up!” to his surprise, Muku acted first. “Stop being mean to Yuki-kun! Just shut up!!” he tried to not scream so he wouldn’t make a fuss, but his voice was louder than usual. It was rare for Muku to speak up.

“Muku-”

“And who do you think you are to intrude in our conversation? C’mon, I was just trying to have a friendly chat with Rurikawa…”

“Y-You hit Yuki-kun yesterday! That’s not very friendly” Muku said back

“Muku! Seriously, just let it go. Stop”

“But, Yuki-kun…”

“Yeah, you better shut up. _Or else._ Gosh, I didn’t know know our little friend Rurikawa had such an annoying friend. Or maybe… No way, is he his boyfriend?”

“W-What? We’re n-not dating!” Muku said in response. He felt his cheeks getting redder. 

“That’s good then, because I hate people like _that_. I wish they could just-” the bully was going to continue talking, but someone tapped him in the shoulder from behind.

“Excuse me, young boy. The lecture is about to start, so please, try to stop threatening people, will you?” the boy was startled at the sudden presence of someone behind him. It was no one else than Homare Arisugawa himself “Excuse me, teacher? I think these students are causing a fuss here…”

“Wow, it’s Homare Arisugawa!”

“It’s really him! See? I told you he would give us the lecture!” the students said among themselves, since the guest revealed himself. 

“You again! How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting yourselves in trouble!” the teacher nagged the group of bullies, guiding them back to the classroom “I hope you enjoy the homework the chemistry teacher is going to give you”

“No, not the chemistry teacher…!” the group complained, regretting getting caught “You’ll get it back soon, Rurikawa”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure” Yuki answered back, confident again after having so many people backing him up.

“Homare-san! Thank you!” Muku said. Homare didn’t hear him, but he was sure Muku would thank him, considering how polite the boy is.

“Thanks, Arisugawa-kun”

“You’re welcome. Honestly, I should thank you. You’re the only teacher I could trust with that” Homare said “Majorities are always like back in the day, huh…”

“Did you say something?”

“No, not at all! With that settled up, the lecture shall began!” he shouted, but beautifully enough for the rest of the students to have their eyes on him “Say, has anyone of you all ever written…”

\---

The lecture continued normally, without other interruptions. Yuki and Muku were able to enjoy the lecture, but Homare was planning something for them. 

“Now, I will require of two volunteers. You’re going to make a small poem, and recite it. Let me see…” Homare’s eyes wandered around the hall, pretty much ignoring everyone that has his hand up. He stared at Yuki and Muku for a few seconds.

“Oh no, the Poemer’s staring at us. Don’t tell me we’re the ones going up” Yuki whispered to Muku’s ear.

“W-What!? I c-can’t do poetry… It would probably come up wrong and I’ll mess up in front of the whole class and they’ll laugh at me and-”

“Muku, please don’t say that. Besides, the assholes left the room. I don’t think anyone else is as mean as they are”

“You two, boys! Please come up here!” Unfortunately, Homare decided he had to continue his plan and ended up choosing the two boys he knew, Yuki and Muku. 

“... Dammit” Yuki muttered, before coming up to the stage. 

“So! You two are going to try to improvise a small poem and recite it, okay? I’ll give you some time”

“U-Uhm, yes!” Muku affirmed, and then proceeded to think. He had no idea as to what to say. 

Yuki, however, the moment he stood up on stage, he already got an idea. He wasn’t sure if it would work, or in how much trouble it would get him, but it was sure a good comeback for Homare’s little funny joke of getting the two people he knew up on stage. 

“I have one already” Yuki said, fully confident.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! We’ll hear it, shall we?”

“Yup, totally. This one is directed to… certain people” Yuki said, before reciting his amazing creation.

  
“Roses are red, violets are blue, me cago en todo, fuck you”

That’s the small poem Yuki did. The entire auditorium just. Stopped. Yuki had just said “fuck” in front of (almost) his whole class. Everyone, including Muku and Homare, was staring at him, in shock. 

“Rurikawa-kun! You shouldn’t use those words at school! And much less with our guest today!”

“I’m sorry, teacher-”

“Wait, besides the swear word… That was wonderful!” Homare was now admiring Yuki’s ‘work’, earning some of the weird glances Yuki had gotten before. “The use of other languages in poetry, so perfectly… I must have taught you well… You did know about poetry after all”

“... I have no idea of what you’re talking about” Yuki said, trying to hold his laughter in. Did he seriously thought that thing he came up with in two seconds was good? Sure, sure granted some laughs, but there’s no way that was ‘a work of art’, like Homare would have described it. 

\---

“Yuki-kun! You didn’t need to swear like that!” Muku said, catching up to Yuki. School was finally over, and the two boys were on their way home.

“I know, but it was really funny”

“Yuki-kun, Muku-kun! Wait up!” a voice said, calling them from behind. It was Homare, obviously “Let’s head to the dorms together!”  
“Sure!” Muku said “I’m sorry I froze up there… I couldn’t come up with anything… It turns out I’m really useless after all-”

“Nobody said that, Muku-kun! You’ll come up with something inspiring, soon”

“Okay!”

“Also, Yuki-kun” Homare added “What’s the meaning of what you said in your poem. I think it’s Spanish, but what does it mean?”

“Oh. It’s means ‘i shit on everything’, basically a way to say ‘fuck it’ but in Spanish”

“Yuki-kun!! Stop cursing!!”

“Ah, I know where I heard it! It’s from Hisoka-kun, right? Sometimes I just hear them… Cursing at Chikage in Spanish, randomly. I don’t know why they do that”

“Yep, I heard it from them”

“... Why does everyone here curse so much… S-Should I try?”

“Muku, no” Yuki and Homare, said at the same time.

“You’re baby and you aren’t allowed to curse” Yuki added, Homare nodding in agreement.

“H-Huh?? What does that mean…? I’m… baby? Is that a new nickname?” Muku said, panicking over it.

“Nah, you’re still Wonder Boy”

“... Okay”

\---

Homare already went home to the dorms, but Muku wanted to go by the manga store to see if they had any new releases to add to his collection. Yuki wasn’t going to leave him alone, so he just accompanied him, even if he didn’t like shoujo manga at all. 

“Look, Yuki-kun! Wow, this manga had been in hiatus for a long time, I’m so glad it’s finally getting new volumes again!”

“Cool, what is it about?”

“Well… It’s just your typical shoujo manga story… But like, reversed? I love the characters! The main lead is a very shy boy, that’s trying to approach the girl she likes, very slowly. Sadly for him, the girl is kinda hot-headed and always says one or two words too much, but it seems like she has a soft spot for the main character!” Muku said, enthusiastically. Yuki would never admit it, but he loved hearing Muku talking so passionately about something he liked, even if he sometimes got lost on it or couldn’t understand what he was talking about. Because he was also like that, he really got caught up on his own interest sometimes, like sewing. “It’s so cute… You know, the love interest actually reminds me of you…”

“Huh? What did you say?”

“N-Nothing!! I’ll just go pay for this…” Muku suddenly realized he almost exposed himself. He felt himself projected on the main character. Yes, he had a crush on Yuki, but he didn’t expect Yuki to feel the same. Even if Yuki could fall in love, he sure wouldn’t love someone like him, so useless and worthless and-

“Muku…? Are you going to buy it or not?”

“Yes!! I’m sorry, I’ll go now…”

“Don’t apologize- Wait, let me pay for it”

“What!? No, Yuki-kun! You don’t need to… I brought money here with me, I can pay it myself…”

“... It’s a way of saying thank you” Yuki’s voice got softer there. Muku’s heart skipped a few beats. He felt like this same thing happened in some shoujo manga he read before, and he was starting to get really nervous.

“... Huh? … For what?”

“You know, earlier today. Honestly, I don’t like when you try to protect me because I don’t want you to get involved…”

“Yuki-kun…”

“... But I do appreciate it. Thanks”

“Y-You don’t need to thank me!! It’s just the normal thing to do”

‘Yet what no one does…’ Yuki thought, as he played for Muku’s manga. 

\---

They came out of the shop, and they started heading toward the dorms again. Just when they were about to cross a street, Muku spotted them. Their classmates. The ones that kept making fun of Yuki. Without thinking, he grabbed Yuki’s hand

“What? What are you doing, Mu-”

“Shh. They’ll found us”

They both got to hide behind a building until the group of bullies was out of sight. Muku let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He also realize the other thing he was holding, and panicked.

  
“A-Ah Yuki-kun!! I’m sorry I g-grabbed your hand like that! I’ll let you go-”

“No. You can stay like that”

“H-Huh!?” Muku was now panicking more. Did Yuki just asked him to hold hands? No, this couldn’t be happening. “Are you sure it’s o-okay?”

“I don’t mind. You can do whatever you want” Yuki answered, avoiding to make eye contact. He look embarrassed, but happy. “... I really didn’t see them coming”

“Ah… I just thought they could do something bad to you, so I just-”

“It’s okay. You protected me again. Thanks”

“I-I told you, you don’t need to thank me for it…!”

“Why wouldn’t I, though…?”

‘Walking like this with Yuki-kun feels nice’ Muku said to himself, trying not to think on how anxious he was getting, and how his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. ‘Maybe he does like me back after all…’ He shook his head, not believing his own words. ‘No, Yuki wouldn’t like me like that…’

_Unless maybe he did._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it! kudos and comments are appreciated a lot!!!
> 
> this was very fun to write. also, homare's teacher is no one in particular. just a nice teacher that actually does something when students do dumb shit!! good for her!!


End file.
